Gon Yi Tampi: Fight
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: Evil has reappeared into the world and it is up to the mighty Xiaolin- Dragon's in training to smack it back down.


**1500 years ago evil almost conquered the world.**

**The evil was known as Heylin, and they had total control of the world's most powerful Pokemon.**

**One man stood against the Heylin side. His name was Dashi the Grand Master, and he created magical artifacts with amazing powers to gain control of the Pokemon. These were called Shen Gong Wu.**

**Heylin seemed to be defeated by the hands of good and for a moment, there was peace. Grand Master Dashi created the Xiaolin temple to pass his teachings down.**

**But the Heylin side wasn't going without a fight.**

**A new evil arose, and that evil was Wuya.**

**Wuya created three Pokemon out of the rawest of elements; Regice, Registeel, and Regirock.**

**They were terrors beyond terrors, and no one could stop them.**

**The Grand Master prayed to the Ancient Gods for some way to defeat Wuya and her creations. They answered.**

**He was instructed to make 16 plates to protect the Great One and in return for his hard work the Grand Master Dashi received Regigigas, the ultimate Pokemon and defender of the world.**

**In a great swoop, he defeated the Evil ones and trapped Wuya in a puzzleball for 1500 years…**

**A witch and her boy**

It was raining in the region of Kanto. A ramshackle temple stood proudly in the center of a magnificent garden, surrounded by all sorts of ancient temples. The wind blew the wind chimes that hung by all the doors to ward off evil.

A young yellow boy stood in the grass, poised like a bird of prey, ready to strike. Rain dripped down his large head, soaking into his red robe. Across from his was an equally yellow Pokemon that had similar roundness, squinty black eyes, and was ornamentally red. A Makuhita watched the boy, waiting for him to strike.

In a blink of eye, the young boy jumped, pouncing on the Makuhita with speed that would make a Jolteon jealous. The bulbous fighting Pokemon had no time to react-it was tossed across the wet lawn, bounced, and was quickly on its feet again.

"Omi, come in out of the rain," Master Fung said softly to the young monk as he poked his bald old head out of the temple doorway. The Master of this temple was a fair skinned old man who boasted an inner youthfulness that sparkled just behind his kind eyes. His robes were pale blue that matched his eyes and showed his rank as Master and Elder monk. He was wise beyond his years.

"But Master," Came the reply from Omi, the young monk-in-training, "How will I perfect my throwing technique if I do not practice?"

Even though he brought up contradistinction, he slowly made his way back to the temple's warmth.

"There will be other days to practice…"

Omi sighed, knowing Master Fung was right. He ringed out his red robes as he stepped into the temple, which was creaking and groaning against the wind. In the front hall was an ordinate vase; filled with water was dripping down from the ceiling. A diminutive lizard like Pokemon, with tiny red goggles over its closed eyes was wrapped around the top of it. It yawned.

"Your throw looked it a little off," The Pokemon commented, pretending to be asleep. It was Flygon, albeit a very very small one.

"Dojo Kanojo Cho," Master Fung asked snappishly, with a knowing smile on his aged face, "Do you not have a scroll to watch?"

"Aw, that old thing?" The small green goggled-capped dragon replied as he got up on to his short pudgy legs, "All it does is collect dust."

There was a thunderous rumble, the storm must be worsening, Omi thought when he heard it. It was raining fairly hard, and the Xiaolin Temple had seen better days. It leaked incisively, for it was mostly made of bamboo and other light weight materials. The In-training monk's days were often filled with repairing the Temple, which in his opinion was good training. But it wasn't the storm; it was Monk Quwan, a large bespectacled elder monk, who was responsible for the thunder, not the weather. He wore a very distressed look for someone who was usually so calm, "The scroll has activated!"

His announcement sounded so weird over the wind chimes and the rain.

"I didn't do it!!" Dojo cried, knocking the vase over. The vase didn't break, but the water had spilled out. Dojo cringed, waiting to be berated, but his outburst was ignored.

"There is only one creature that could have activated the sacred scroll," Master Fung said ominously. With out explaining himself, he speedily walked to the scroll keeping room, the other monks followed.

Omi, still upset about his performance, followed, curious and worried. His face was troubled. What was going on? The scared scroll was just an artifact…

Monk Quwan, Master Fung, and Omi stood in the doorway; the scroll was generating a mysterious dark light.

"You do not think…" Monk Quwan's glasses were fogging up from the fear that rolled off his breath.

"We must meditate on this," Master Fung turned, Quwan following. Omi was left alone with worried look on his face. His Makuhita waddled up the hall, wiping its face off with a towel. Omi looked back at it when it gave a questioning sound.

Somewhere else, around the time when it first started to rain in Kanto, a voice called out loudly in an underground dwelling; "I'll rule them all!"

His voice vibrated off the gray walls where tools and robot parts hung on racks and shelves in disarray. A particularly well-kept Houndoom slept next to a dish labeled Lucifer.

"Not just Kanto, or Sevii islands, I want to rule them all!" A boy entering those awkward teenage years yelled to no one in particular.

A copper-tin robot hooved over to him, with something round in its small robotic hands.

"Master-" The robot addressed him with its metallic voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" The teen hissed, his arms sprawled as he hunched over a world map that was tabled to a steel table, looking sulky, "Don't interrupt me while I'm evil ranting!"

He jerked his head around, wild red hair bobbing with it. Atop his hair were yellow goggles with hypnotic spirals of red on thick black straps. His red eyes, which he outlined with the blackest eyeliner (he even drew a traditional eye scar underneath one) shone vibrant against his white face as he glared at the metal man.

"You're Father has sent you something from the Johto Region, Master Spicer," The robot finished, handing his trench coat wearing Master a round woody looking pokeball.

He looked at the pokeball with some sort of satisfaction, and with skilled hands he twisted and turned the puzzle ball as though it had came with an illustrated instruction book..

"Come on," Spicer said, slightly eager, "Puzzleball, what do you have for me?"

He pulled open the ball with ease. His face fell as he looked down at his prize. A black ruffled feathered large beaked Murkrow looked back at Spicer with thoughtful red eyes from the bottom half of the pokeball. It was miniscule and weak looking.

"Lame!" He called out, throwing it behind his back. The Murkrow, not expecting to be thrown, cawing loudly as its wooden home hit the floor. It flopped out of the wooden pokeball, shaking it's darken feathered self.

Lucifer the Houndoom lifted up its angular head sleepily, his polished horns shinning even in the dim basement. Something was invading its territory? He stood up on his wicked spindly dog legs, and sniffed at the black feathered Pokemon which had landed dangerously slow to his food dish. The Murkrow glared up at the dog-beast, who whined when he got a good sniff at it, tucking his fork tail between his back legs and backed away, cowering.

"Now," The darken browed adolescent continued, popping open a marker, ignorant of what was going on behind him, "I could start with Kanto, and go down to Johto…but is that too obvious?" Jack asked himself thoughtfully, looking down at his newest map.

The Murkrow began to growing in size. Once half the size of a Murkrow, it was now twice the size of one.

"I could start in the Orange Islands, but it that enough of an attention grabber?" His eyes widened with inspiration. "I could start at Sevii Islands, then down through Hoenn-"

"And onto Sinnoh!" The Murkrow cawed, flying up over Spicer and onto the map with its short wings.

Spicer let out a girly scream that even a girl would be embarrassed of and stumbled back on to the hard cement floor. Wincing, he shrieked as he took cover under his table, "Psycho talking Pokemon, Jack-Bots, attack!"

The metal men hooved quickly over, entering battle mode. Each was a bronzy copper colour, with squat heads and yellow robot eyes. They were decorated with Houndoom neck skulls, and elaborate spiral designs. Out there sides' swang large chainsaw things that sprung from their compact brass sides.

The Murkrow opened its beak, spewing a magical green ray. It matched no Pokemon attack, not one that Murkrow knew anyway. The robots exploded, spraying the room with bolts, wires, and gears.

"My robots!" The teen on the floor cried from under the table, unmistakable fear in his voice. After all, it wasn't everyday that Pokemon start talking human speak, and blow your things up.

The Murkrow jumped down from the table, that act of super magic had left it winded. It hopped closer towards Spicer, looking at him with a sharp critical bird stare.

"So, you want to take over the world, boy?" it inquired, panting. It spoke with gravely voice of an old woman.

"What's it to you?" Spicer retorted, trying to keep his voice from quivering. He crawled out from under the table, barely, snapping his spiral goggles over his eyes.

"I can help you, boy," she said, giving him a birdy smile.

"First off, the name's not boy, it's Jack Spicer; Evil Boy Genius and who are you to help me?" He snapped back at her, swinging his arm out to shoo her away. He didn't need some freaky talking Pokemon telling him what to do- not when he his parents finally gave him more freedom by letting him move into the basement.

"You may call me Wuya," The Pokemon purred as though he had asked her nicely, flapping out of his range, "But of course, you must know all about me."

"Nope," Jack replied, backing out from under the table. He felt like he should have a table between him and the bird. He brushed off his trench coat though there was no visible dirt on it, "I never heard of you-"

"WHAT!?" Wuya screamed, her feathers ruffled as though she was going to explode. Her Murkrow eyes lit up red in a demonic fashion, purple steam spewing out her open beak. She leapt off the floor with surprising agility and lunged at Jack's face.

Jack screamed again, covering his face from Murkrow beaks as Wuya attacked his face.

"You insolent-" She stopped pecking, gasping harshly, "The first Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!"

"The what…?"

Wuya turned around in the air, flapping franticly, looking mischievously frantic, "I'll explain on the way, do you have a Pokemon that can fly?"

"Don't need them," Jack scuttled away quickly, relieved that her horrible outburst was over. She smelled like old fish and his month old gym socks. He took a square thing off a near by rack, and slipped the straps on. It was a coppery coloured thing, a lot like a backpack and bore designs similar to the Houndoom's skull mark in the center. He called this thing a Heli-bot.

"Do you have Pokemon, boy?" Wuya hissed skeptically, flapping her stout wings rapidly to keep aloft. Apparently that Houndoom cowering under the basement steps didn't count in Wuya's opinion.

"Of course," He replied, sounding hurt, "I just like robots better." Jack turned it on by flipping a switch, and flew after her with twin helicopter blades as she took off through the open basement door.


End file.
